1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to mobile support devices and more specifically it relates to an improved walker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous mobile support devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be utilized by elderly people and people with varying degrees of disability. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.